Eternal Archfiend and the Other Vessel
Suggested: Lv29+ / Reward: ? Description This is the second mission at Tomb of Tolerance. This mission is unlocked after completing the quest Archfiend of Tolerance. After completing this mission you can choose a different ending, like in the previous mission. This is also one of the missions that includes 'no 'Bonedeth soldiers at all, instead lots of Mini-Bosses are used. Bottom 1 The first floor is exactly identical to the first floor of the Archfiend of Tolerance, the axes and the Snow and Lava Salamanders are still there. Except there are Deaths spawning along with the Salamanders. Be careful, as the Deaths can push you back into the falling axes and push you away from the Bonedeth tent that spawns Snow and Lava Salamanders. Also, beware when dodging the Salamanders' attacks as you may accidentally get hit by the swinging axes. Also note that Death has fewer spawns then Snow and Lava Salamanders. Bottom 2 This floor contains the scythe trap from the quest Archfiend of Tolerance, along with Gargoyles, Deaths, Cyclopes, Balrogs, and a Dark Dragon. The Dark Dragon will have more health this time, same with Death, Cyclops and Balrogs, they also have more attack power meaning they will be harder to defeat then the previous quest. You will first face (after you have opened the door) one Death and one Balrog. Death will attempt to push you away from Balrog to stop you defeating it before it has eaten it's meat and the Gargoyle. You must kill Death as quickly as possible then defeat Balrog and the Gargoyle and march onwards. Another Death and Balrog await. Defeat them the same way you did before. Then if you don't manage to get to the next door after killing Death and Balrog another Death will spawn and you will have to defeat it also. Then smash the door and a Mutant Cyclops, Balrog, Death and Dark Dragon are awaiting you on the other side. Beware that the Dark Dragon is really strong this time and inflicts heavy damage and Status Effects such as poison and knockback. Also there is respawning Deaths, Cyclopes and Balrogs until you defeat the Dark Dragon. After you have march onwards and you will be given the option to return to hideout or move on to the next floor. Bottom 3 On the final floor, you will face the The Other Vessel , a stronger variation of Arch Pandara. It has the same attacks, but it is golden, instead of crimson. Also it's health is much higher and it's attacks will do more damage then Arch Pandara. So you must have higher level equipment then before to defeat Other Vessel. Also note that when Other Vessel inflicts Status Effects they are more powerful then the Arch Pandara and so you will need high resistance equipment if you want a chance of defeating Arch Pandara, without being defeated before you attack. Trivia *You can choose another ending when you have completed the whole dungeon again. You can unlock all endings by completing the dungeon at least 3 times. *This mission contains no Bonedeth soldiers, but you can still see a Bonedeth tent on the first floor. *If you play the Archfiend missions on Multiplayer, including this one, you will be disconnected off the server and the server itself that the host (player) has created will be removed because it will show you the end of Patapon 3, which you can skip. Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Patapon 3 Missions Category:Bosses Category:Half-Boss Category:Walkthrough Category:Seven Archfiends Category:Tum-ta-ta-tum Theme Category:Whoa Gyorocchi Theme